harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Molly Weasley
Molly Weasley (zd. Prewett; ur. 30 października 1949 r.) – czarodziejka czystej krwi.Córka Ignatiusa Prewetta i Lucretii Black, siostra zamordowanych - Gideona i Fabiana Prewettów. Molly jest żoną Artura Weasley'a. Razem z nim należała do nowo reaktywowanego Zakonu Feniksa. Mają razem siódemkę dzieci; Rona, Charlie'go, Billa, Percy'ego, Freda, George'a i Ginny. Biografia Wczesne lata Molly do Hogwartu poszła w 1961, gdzie została przydzielona do Gryffindoru. To właśnie w szkole poznała Artura Weasley'a. W czwartej części powiedziała, że razem chodzili na nocne spacery, za co Artur został dotkliwie ukarany przez woźnego. Pierwsza wojna czarodziejów Molly ukończyła Hogwart w 1968 roku. Trawała wtedy wojna, lecz pomimo tego wzięła ślub z Arturem Weasleyem. W roku 1970 urodził im się pierwszy syn, Bill. Następnie Charlie, Percy, bliźniaki Fred i George, Ron i upragniona przez Molly córka - Ginny. W czasie I wojny Molly nie należała do Zakonu Feniksa. Prawdopodobnie było tak dlatego, że miała wtedy pod opieką gromadkę małych dzieci. Do Zakonu należeli wtedy jej bracia: Gideon i Fabian, lecz zostali zabici przez któregoś ze śmierciożerców. 1991 - 1992 thumb|left|Molly razem z Ginny na peronieW tym roku do Hogwartu poszedł jej najmłodszy syn Ron. Molly wraz z nim, swoim mężem, Percym, bliźniakami oraz Ginny (która tylko odprowadzała rodzeństwo, sama była za młoda na Hogwart) pojechali na stacje Kings Cross. Zanim Molly przeszła na peron 9 i 3/4 podszedł do niej niski chłopiec i zapytał jak się tam dostać. Molly dokładnie mu to wyjasniła i pozwoliła mu iśc przed Ronem. Gdy wszyscy znaleźli się na odpowiednim peronie dowiedziała się, że owym chłopcem jest Harry Potter. W pociągu Express Hogwart - Londyn Harry zaprzyjaźnił sie z jej najmłodszym synem, Ronem. Molly przysłała Harry'emu prezent na Boże Narodzenie po tym jak Ron poinformował ją, że Harry nie spodziewa się żadnych prezentów. Dostał od niej sweter, który sama zrobiła, oraz krówki domowej roboty. W czasie ferii zimowych pojechała z Ginny i Arturem do Rumunii, gdzie pracował przy smokach ich syn, Charlie. 1992 - 1993 thumbW tym roku po Harry'ego latającym samochodem przylecieli synowie Molly. Był to Ron i bliźniacy. Uratowali Harry'ego od Dursley'ów, lecz i tak musieli słuchac krzyków swojej matki. Mówiła ona, że się przestraszyła, ponieważ nie było nikogo w łóżkach,a ich rodzinny samochód zniknął. Molly za karę kazała swoim dzieciom odpędzić gnomy za domem. Około tydzień po przybyciu Harry'ego do Nory wszyscy udali się na ulicę Pokątną, lecz Harry nie wypowiedział nazwy ulicy dość wyraźnie i trafił na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Znalazł go tam Hagrid i pomógł mu odnaleźć Weasley'ów. thumb|leftW księgarni Esy i Floresy rodzina Weasley'ów musiała stać w bardzo długiej kolejce, ponieważ Gildeloy Lockhart podpisywał tam autografy. Molly była jego wielką fanką. Gdy Harry dostał od Lockhart'a cały cykl jego książek Molly wzieła je od niego chąc je podpisać. W księgarni Artur wywołał wielką wściekłość Molly tym, że pobił się ze znienawidzonym przez niego Lucjuszem Malfoy'em. Twierdziła, że daje on zły przykład dzieciom. W tym roku szkolnym w Hogwarcie została otwarta Komnata Tajemnic. Bazyliszek, czyli potwór z tej komnaty thumb|180pxspetryfikował wielu uczniów, a na sam koniec porwałjedną z uczennic do swojej kryjówki. Była to Ginny. Rodzice od razu zostali o tym poinformowani. Przybyli do Hogwartu lecz córki nie mogli uratować podobnie jak wszyscy inni pracownicy Hogwaru, bo nikt nie wiedział gdzie owa komnata się znajduje. Jednak odkrył to Harry wraz z Ronem. Uratowali oni Ginny tym samym zdobywając puchar za wybitne zasługi dla szkoły. Cała rodzina Weasley była mu bardzo wdzięczna. 1993 - 1994 Tego lata mąż Molly wygrał na loterii w Proroku Codziennym 700 galeonów. Cała rodzina postanowiła wydać te pieniądze na wycieczke do Egiptu. Chcieli tam odwiedzić swego najstarszego syna Billa. Gdy pokazywał im on piramidy Molly nie pozwoliła Ginny wejść do ostatniej z nich gdyż mówła, że były one pełne mutantów szkieletów. thumb|left|Molly z ParszywkiemOkoło tydzien przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego Molly dowiedziała się o ucieczce Syriusza Blacka. Podczas pobytu w Dziurawym Kotle między Arturem, a Molly doszło do kłótni. Wywołało ją to, że Artur uważał, że Harry powinien wiedzieć o tym, że Syriusz uciekł żeby go dopaść lecz Molly uważała, że ta wiadomość może wywołać w nim wstrząs i, że jest na tom wiadomośc za młody. Niestety Harry usłyszał tą kłótnie i wiedział już to gdy na peronie przed odjazdem do Hogwartu chciał mu to przekazać pan Weasley. Molly pojawiła się potem tylko pod koniec gdy wraz z mężem odbierała swoje dzieci z peronu. 1994 - 1995 thumb|199px|List MollyW tym roku Molly wysłała do Dursley'ów list mugolską pocztą cały obklejony znaczkami. Prosiła w nim o to by Harry mógł przyjechać na Mistrzostwa Świata Quidditchu. Rodzina Weasley planowała zabrać Harry'ego od Dursley'ów nie zależnie od tego czy jego wujostwo się zgodzi. W czasie wizyty męża Molly u Dursley'ów jej synowie podsuneli Dudley'owi Gigantojenzyczne Toffi. Gdy wrócili do domu bliźniacy musieli słuchać bardzo długich krzyków Molly, po których wzieła się ona do kolacji. thumb|left|160pxMolly nie pojechała z dziećmi i mężem na Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu. Zanim rodzina wyszła zakleciem Accio przywołała ona wszystkie Gigantojenzyczne Toffi z kieszeni bliźniaków. Gdy wrócili mówiła, że się bardzo martwiła, ponieważ przeczytała w Proroku Codziennym o napadzie śmierciożerców. Po powrocie ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich przytuliła ona Freda i Georga mówiąc, że gdyby zgineli ostatnią rzecza jaka do nich powiedziała były krzyki. Molly kupiła Harry'emu i Ronowi garnitury. Harry'emu porzadny, nowiutki i czarny, a Ronowi natomiast zamiast takiego samego kupiła zielony, używany i z koronkami na szyji. Ron był na nią za to bardzo zły. W tym roku Molly wraz z Billem i Charlesem pojechała na peron numer dziewięć i trzy czwarte, aby porzegnać dzieci odjeżdżające do Hogwartu. Widać było po ich zachowaniu, że w Hogwarcie dzieje się coś niezwykłego. W starożytnej szkole magii odbywał się bowiem Turniej Trójmagiczny. thumb|Molly i Artur podczas Turnieju TrójmagicznegoMolly była zła, że Harry może brać udział w Turnieju, kiedy Czara Ognia wyrzucił jego imię. Żeby jeszce bardziej nie denerwować Charles nie powiedzał co Harry musiał pokonać w pierwszym zadaniu. Molly i Bill przyjechali do Hogwartu, aby dopingować Harry'ego w trzecim zadaniu. Wspominali dawne czasy, kiedy obaj byli jeszce uczniami. Molly wspominala o Apollionie Pringle, który tak zbił Artura za to, że ten postanowił spędzić noc z młodą Prewettową. Mówiła jeszcze oemerytowanym poprzedniku Hagrida, Oggu. Molly powitała się z Hermioną bardzo sztywno. Harry wyjaśnił jej, że te wszystkie rzeczy w artykule Rity Skeeter to kłamstwa i brednie i, że on nigdy nie miał randki z Hermioną. Molly wierzyła w jeszce jeden wymysł Rity - że Harry płacze za rodzicami. Molly była jak wszscy zszokowana śmiercią Cedrika Diggory'ego. Razem z mężem i Billem wstąpiła do nowo reaktywowanego przez Albusa Dumbledore'a Zakonu Feniksa. Kolejny szok Molly przyżyła dowiadując się, że Syriusz Black jest animagiem, oraz przede wszystkim jest niewinny. Molly wierzyła wpowrót Voldemorta. 1995 - 1996 thumb|left|Molly na Grimmauld Place 12Tego lata Molly miała złamane serce po zdradzie Percy'ego. Nazwał on jej męża idiotą, który popiera Dumbledore'a i przeprowadził się do Londynu. Gdy Molly Weasley pojechała tam, by z nim porozmawiać zatrzasnął jej drzwi przed nosem. Po tym incydencie Molly i Artur przenieśli rodzinę na Grimmauld Place12. Była to wtedy główna siedziba Zakonu Feniksa, do którego Molly wraz z Arturem należała. Rodzina Weasley nie mogła mówic nikomu, nawet Harry'emu o tym stowarzyszenu. Gdy Harry przybył tam pod koniec wakacji trwało zebranie Zakonu, na którym mogli być tylko jego członkowie, więc przywitał się on tylko z Syriuszem i poszedł za Molly, która zaprowadziła go do jego sypialni. thumb|214pxPo zebraniu Molly zawołała dzieci na dół, by zjedli obiad. Gdy zjedli posiłek zaczeła się ona kłócic z Syriuszem, poniewaz uważała, ze Harry nie powinien wiedziec nic dotyczacego walki z Voldemordem lecz Syriusz, który tą sprzeczke wygrał chciał mu o tym powiedzieć. W nastepnych tygodniach Molly kazała Hrry'emu, Ronowi, Hermionie i Ginny sprzątać w całym domu gdyż uważała, ze nie nadaje się on do życia. Kiedy Harry musiał udać się do Ministerstwa Magii na przesłuchanie Molly wyprała i wyprasowała mu garnitur. Do Ministerstwa zabrał go ze sobą mąż Molly - Artur Weasley. Denerwowała się ona bardzo, że Harry zostanie wyrzucony ze szkoły, a jego różdżka zostanie złamana dlatego ulżyło jej gdy został on oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów. Molly denerwowała się potem na Ginny, Freda i George'a za to, że wciaż śpiewali piosenke, którą sami ułożyli. Gdy Harry, Ron, Hermiona, Ginny, Fred i George dostali list z Hogwartu okazało się, że najmłodszy syn Molly został prefektem Gryffindoru. Była ona z tego taka dumna, że zaproponowała mu thumb|leftprezent. Powiedziała, że Percy w nagrodę dostał sowę i spytała się co chciałby dostać on. Ron powiedział, że chciałby miotłę lecz gdy zobaczył minę matki dodał, że nie musi być ona dobra, ale po prostu chciałby nową. Molly udała się na Pokątną po książki dla swoich dzieci, Harry'ego i Hermiony. Wróciła ona wieczorem z wszystkimi podręcznikami do Hogwartu i zaczeła przygotowywania do imprezy, którą użądzała z okazji tego, że Ron i Hermiona zostali prefektami. W czasie przyjęcia Molly poprosiła Moody'iego żeby sprawdził swoim szalonym okiem co siedzi w biurku w salonie. Stwierdził on, że to bogin i spytał się czy ma się go pozbyć lecz Molly powiedziała, że sama go z tamtąd wypłoszy po kolacji. Harry przekonał się, że Molly nie potrafi tego zrobić gdy usłyszał jej płacz w drodze do sypialni. Pobiegł tam i zobaczył , że płacze ona nad martwym ciałem Rona, które po koleji przemieniało się w każdego członka rodziny. Lupin pocieszał ją, że Zakon jest teraz większy, silniejszy i będą oni chronić całą rodzinę, a nawet jak jej i Artura zabraknie to zaopiekują się dziećmi. W dniu odjazdu pociągu Fred i George znowu wpadli na głupi pomysł czym doprowadzili Molly do szału. Wymuślili oni, że żeby zaoszczędzić sobie trudu będom znosić walizki po schodach za pomącą czarów. Niestety przy znoszeniu jednej z nich przewrócili on Ginny, która właśnie wchodziła na górę. Matka nakrzyczała na nich mówiąc, że Ginny mogło się coś stać. Gdy Syriusz wszedł do kuchni zamieniony w psa Molly powiedziała, że to bardzo zły pomysł lecz on chciał odprowadzić Harry'ego na peron. W czasie roku szkolnego gdy Molly dowiedziała się, że Ron wraz z Hermioną i Harry'm chcą stworzyć tajną grupę, która będzie miała na celu nauczyć obrony przed czarna magią innych uczniów powiedziała, że będom oni mieli bardzo dużo czsu na naukę zaklęć obronnych po skończeniu szkoły. Przekazała przez Syriusza, że zakazała ona Ronowi uczestniczyć w takich spotkaniach i powiedziała Hermionie i Harry'emu, że im też to odradza chociaż nie ma prawa im rozkazywać. thumb|Molly i ArturPodczas świąt Bożego NarodzeniaMolly dostała wiadomość od Dumbledore'a przez Fawkesa, że jej mąż Artur został zaatakowany prez węża Voldemorta Nagini gdy wykonywał zadanie dla Zakonu. Podczas gdy jej dzieci czekały na Grimauld Place 12 wraz z Syriuszem ona była w Szpitalu Św. Munga przy swoim mężu. Wysłała ona wiadomość dla dzieci, że ich ojciec wciąż żyjei żeby zostali tam gdzie są. Molly wróciła do domu po piątej nad ranem, powiedziała, że Artur ma się dobrze i, że wszyscy będą mogli go odwiedzić ale trochę później. Kiedy Syriusz zaczoł robić wszystkim śniadanie Molly mocno Harry'ego i powiedziała, że bez niego Artur mógłby już nie żyć. Gdy póżniej cała rodzina i Harry odwiedzili Artura, Molly dowiedziała się, że pacjent, który leżał na łóżku obok niego został ugryziony przez wilkołaka. Denerwowała się ona z tego powodu lecz jej mąż uspokoił ją mówiąc, że pełnia będzie dopiero za dwa tygodnie. Fred i George chcieli dowiedzieć się co ich ojciec robił dla Zakonu lecz Molly wkurzyła się na nich i powiedział, że to nie jest temat do dyskusji. Molly zaniepokoiła się zachowaniem Harry'ego i uważała, że może on być chory lecz tak naprawdę Harry bał się, że został opentany przez Voldemorta. Podczas drugiej wizyty u Artura jego żona dowiedziała się, że chciał on leczyć swoje rany mugolskimi sposobawi czyli tak zwanymi szwami. Molly eksplodowała na tę wieść, a jej mąż musiał wysłuciwać krzyków. W Boże Narodzenie sprawy dotyczące Percy'ego osiągneły stan krytyczny. Molly tego dnia rano płakała z powody tego, że jej syn odesłał spowrotem prezent, który od niej dostał. Fred i George próbowali ją pocieszać lecz po pewnym czasie sprawy przejoł Lupin. Na końcu Molly odebrała swoje dzieci z peronu. 1996 - 1997 thumb|left|Molly z TonksTego lata Dumbledore przybył po Harry'ego i zostawił go w Norze. Molly była zaskoczona jego przyjazdem i powiedziała, że Dumbledore zawsze ich czymś zaskakuje. Ugotowała mu ona zupę i pochwaliła sie, że jej mąż Artur awansował i został szefem biura Wykrywania i Konfiskowania Fałszywych Zaklęc Obronnych i Środków Ochrony Osobistej. Denerwowała się ona, ponieważ powinien on już dawno wrócić z pracy. Gdy przybył on do domu, zanim wszedł zadał Molly bardzo osobiste pytanie, gdyż nie wiedział, że Harry tam jest. Spytał on jak nazywa ja gdy dzieci już pójdą spać. Odpowiedziała mu ona Dygotka. Latem, w asy Następnego dnia Molly była zdenerwowana obecnością Fluer Delacour w jej domu. Mieszkała ona tam tymczasowo, ponieważ Bill zaprosił ją żeby lepiej poznała jego rodzinę, gdyż planował on wziąść z nia ślub. Molly zaprosiła na kolacje Nimfadore Tonks, bo liczyła, że jej najstarszy syn zakocha się w niej. thumb|200px|Artur i Molly w 1997Gdy wynalazek Freda i George'a (mała piąstka wyskakująca z pudełeczka) podbił Hermionie oko Molly próbowała usunąć go za pomocą magii. Kożystała ona z książki o takich zaklęciach, z rozdziału 'siniaki, skaleczenia, otarcia". Niestety nie udało jej sie usunąć siniaka chociaż próbowała na wszystkie sposoby. Gdy Ron dostał swoje wyniki sumów Molly była zadowolona, że zdał aż z siedmiu przedmiotów i mówiła, że to więcej niż zdobyli Fred i George razem wzięci. Molly bała iść sie na Pokątną bez Artura na co Ron zażartował, że Voldemort na pewno ukrywa się za regałami w księgarni Esy i Floresy. Molly powiedziała wtedy, że go zostawi i będzie musiał sam iść na Pokątną, a także, że nie pozwoli mu iść do szkoły. Ron odwołał to wszystko twierdzac, że chce zobaczyć sklep Freda i George'a. Gdy cała rodzina Weasey, Harry, Hermiona i Hagrid byli na Pokątnej Molly mówiła, że maja trzymać sie razem. Rozdzielili się oni jednak. Harry, Ron i Hermiona poszli z Hagridem, a Ginny, Artur i Molly razem do księgarni Esy i Floresy. Potem wszyscy spotkali się razem i ruszyli w kierunku sklepu Freda i George'a. Molly martwiła się reklamom przy sklepie synów, ponieważ uważała, że za to mogą ich od razu złapać. Gdy weszli już do sklepu Ginny spytała się matki czy kupi jej pigmejskiego pyszka. Mlly kupiła jej futrzaka, a ona nazwała go Arnold. 1 września Molly i Artur odprowadzili dzieci na peron. W czasie świąt Bożego Narodzenia Molly chciała zamaskować zdradę syna i mówiła, że ma on bardzo dużo pracy w Ministerstwie Magii lecz gdy pzryszedł on wraz z Rufusem Scrimgeour'em ucieszyła się i mocno go uściskała. Nie przyszedł on jednak żeby się spotkać z rodziną. Był on pretekstem do tego, by Minister mógł porozmawiać z Harrym. Gdy Percy zamiast przywitać sie z rodziną wybiegł z domu Molly była bardzo załamana. thumb|left|240pxMolly i Artur w marcu zostali wezwani do szkoły gdyż ich najmłodszy syn został otryty. Molly bardzo denerwowała się z tego powodu i gdy przybyła wraz z mężem do skrzydła szpitalnego mocno uścisneła Harrego (to on uratował Rona) dziękując mu i mówiąc, że bez niego już połowa rodziny Weasley mogła zginąć. Przybili oni ponownie do Hogwartu w czerwcu, ponieważ Bill, który brał udział w Bitwie o Wieżę Astronomiczną i został ranny. Artur chciał sie dowiedzieć jak zginoł Dumbledore lecz Molly interesowała się tylko synem. Mówiła ona, że został zraniony akurat jak miał wziąść slub. Powiedziała ona tak, bo myślała, że Fluer nie będzie już chciała z nim chodzić lecz ona zaczeła krzyczeć na panią Weasley, że ich miłość jest warta więcej niz tylko wygląd i niezależnie jak Bill wyglada i tak weźmie z nim ślub. Molly zaproponowała jej wtedy, że pożyczy piękny diadem od Muriel żeby założyła go na ślub. Nikt nie wiedział jak, ale obie kobiety zaczeły się ściskać Małużeństwo brało udział w pogrzebie Dumbledore'a. 1997 - 1998 thumb|Molly podczas czekania na członków Zakonu Feniksa po Bitwie nad Little WhingingW wakacje tego roku Molly wraz z Ginny czekały na Harry’ego, który miał przybyć z Hagridem, na Rona z Tonks, na Hermionę z Kingsley’em, Billa z Fleur, Artura z Fredem, Remusa z George’m i na Moody’ego wraz z Mundugusem. Byli oni bowiem uczestnikami przenoszenia Harry’ego od Dursley’ów do Nory. Niestety Śmierciożercy dowiedzieli się, że będzie on przenoszony tej nocy i czekali na nich. Doszło do bitwy, która znacznie opóźniła przybycie uczestników do Nory. Molly bardzo się z tego powodu denerwowała. Pierwsi na miejscu byli Hagrid i Harry. Dziwili się oni, że nikogo jeszcze nie ma. Następni przybili Lupin i George. Niestety George został trafiony zaklęciem rzuconym przez Snape’a na skutek czego stracił ucho. Molly cały czas czuwała przy jego łóżku dopuki nie przybyła Hermiona z Kingsleyem. Następny przybył mąż Molly razem z jej synem Fredem. Niedługo po nich przybył najmłodszy syn Molly – Ron. Toważyszyła mu Tonks. Potem przybyli Bill i Fleur z wiadomością, że Alastor nie żyje, a Mundugus zwiał. thumb|left|196pxPo pewnym czasie zaczęły się przygotowywania do ślubu Billa i Fleur. Molly dbała szczególnie o to, by Harry, Ron i Hermiona pracowali w oddzielnych miejscach i, by byli cały czas zajęci, ponieważ dowiedziała sie ona o ich planach wyprawy i porzucenia szkoły. Pewnego dnia zaciągneła ona nawet Harry'ego do komórki pod pretekstem, że znalzła niezidentyfikowaną skarpętkę. Chciała jednak się dowiedzieć, czy to prawda, że porzucają Hogwart. Harry nie chciał powiedzieć tego wprost, ale wspomnial o misjii, którą pozostawił mu Dumbledore. Misja ta była powierzona tylko jemu, a Ron i Hermiona chcą w niej uczestniczyć z wyboru. Molly dziwiła się, dlaczego przy tylu członkach Zakonu Feniksa, Albus Dumbleodre bardzo ważne zadanie daje do wykonania trzem siedemnastolatkom. Nie dowiedziała się jednak co to za wyprawa, co ma na celu, nikt przecież nie zdradził jej tajemnicy horkruksów Voldemorta. thumb|209px|Molly rozmawiająca z MinerwąPewnego ranka przyjechali państwo Delecourowie z okazjii imprezy ślubu Billa i Fleur. Po namowach Molly i Artura spali w sypialni, a Weasley'owie gnieździli się w salonie. 31 lipca została wyprawiona impreza z okazjii siedemnastych urodzin Harry'ego. Molly specjalnie na tę imprezę upiekła piękny tort w kształcie Złotego Znicza. Państwo Weasley ofiarowało Potterowi tradycyjny prezent na siedemnaste urodzina - zegarek. Należał kiedyś do brata Molly Fabiana Preewett dlatego miał lekkie wgniecenie. Harry próbował dziękować, ale z braku słów, po prostu Molly przytulił jak matkę, którą i tak mu w części zastępowała. Kiedy przybył Charlie Molly Weasley wzięła nożyczki i zmusiła swojego syna, aby dał jej te włosy. na imprezę urodzinową zostali zaproszeni: Rubeus Hagrid, Remus Lupin oraz Nimfadora Tonks. Artur zanim przyjechał z pracy zdołał uprzedzić gości, że przyjedzie z nim Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister Magii z ważną informacją dla Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony. Minister chciał uzyskać od trio podobne informacje, których chciała Molly oraz przekazał im testament - ostatnią wolę Albusa Dumbledore'a. Nadszedł pamiętny dzień ślubu i wesela Billa i Fleur. Molly była bardzo smutna, ponieważ nie pojawił się Percy. Płakała, na weselu wsruszając się tak ważną dla rodziny uroczystością podobnie jak siedząca obok Apollonia Delacour, matka Fleur. Druhnami były Gabrielle oraz Ginny. Molly tańczyła z panem Delacour. w pewnym momencie pojawil się patronus Kinsley'a Shackebolta - ryś. Powiadomił on gości i młodą parę, że Ministerstwo Magii padło, że Scrimgeour nie żyje i, że Śmierciożercy nadchodzą. Po pewnym czasie mąż Molly - Artur Weasley wysłał wiadomość przez patronusa do Rona, że rodzina jest bezpieczna, lecz wszyscy są śledzeni. thumb|left|233pxW marcu Śmierciożercy zidentyfikowali, że Ron nie jest chory na groszopryszczke i, że podróżuje z Harrym Potter'em. Przez to odkrycie Weasley'owie musieli się wyprowadzić i opuścić Norę. Przenieśli się oni do ciotki Molly i ciotecznej babki Rona - Muriel. W dniu 2 maja Molly ze swoim mężem Arturem przybyła do Hogwartu, by brać udział w drugiej bitwie o Hogwart. Gdy Molly przybyła kłóciła się z córka. Ginny chciała także walczyć w bitwię lecz matka mówiła jej, że jest za mała i, że ma wracać do domu. W czasię sprzeczki do Pokoju Życzen gdzie wszyscy sie znajdowali wszedł Percy, bo także chciał brać udział w wojnie przeciwko Voldemortowi. Dowiedział się on o bitwie od Aberforth'a Dumblendore. Pogodził się on wtedy z rodziną (ku wielkiej uldze Molly) mówiąc, że był głupi. Gdy Molly wychodziła z Pokoju Życzeń Ginny spróbowała się za nią wykraść, lecz złapał ja Lupin i thumb|231pxpowiedział, że jeżeli chce może zostać w tym pokoj, ale z niego nie wychodzić. W ten sposób będzie blisko rodziny, ale nie będzie brała udziału w bitwie i będzie bezpieczna. Molly nie zabardzo sie to podobało, ale Lupin wytłumaczył zatroskanej matce, że tu nic jej sie nie stanie. Gdy Molly poszła do Wielkiej Salii aby posłuchać przemówienia Minerwy McGonagall ledwo się mieściła wraz z innymi członkami zakonu i Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Molly walczyła zaciekle w bitwię, a w czasie przerwy zarządzonej przez Voldemorta (dał Harry'emu czas na przyjście do niego i poddanie się) opłakiwała swojego zmarłego syna Freda.Molly położyła głowę na jego piersiach, a Artur gładził jej włosy. Jego ciało (podobnie jak wszystkich innych zmarłych w wojnie) leżało w Wielkiej Sali. thumb|left|222pxW nastepnej części bitwy Molly wzieła się ostro za Belatriks Lestrange. Walczyli z nią Ginny Weasley, Hermiona Granger i Luna Lovegood. W pewnym momencie rzuciła ona na Ginny mordercze zaklęcie lecz chybiła o mały włos. Rozwścieczona Molly widząc, że jej córka mogła zginąć zaczęła zacieklę walczyć z Belatriks. Wyśmiewała się ona (Belatriks) z Molly i z jej niedawno zmarłego syna. Molly nie brała tego poważnie lecz i tak chwilę potem z jej różdżki wystrzelił świetlny promień, ugodził Belatriks, a ona padła martwa na posadzkę. Voldemort wydał ryk wściekłości z powodu śmierci jego największej popleczniczki. Odwracał się on już w stronę Molly, by ją zabić lecz dokładnie w tym momęcie Harry zrzucił z siebię peleryne niewidkę ujawniając, że żyje co wszystkich bardzo zaskoczyła i doprowadziło do pojedynku - Harry przeciwko Voldemortowi. Po bitwie Molly wraz z rodziną gratulowała Harry'emu zwycięstwa nad Voldeortem. Późniejsze życie Po śmierci Voldemorta Molly wiodła szczęśliwe życie z mężem Arturem Weasley'em. Jej dzieci wyprowadziły się i wzieły ślub, a ona sama została babcią licznego potomstwa swoich dzieci. Miała ona dwunastu wnuków: Od córki Ginny: *James Syriusz Potter *Albus Severus Potter *Lily Luna Potter Od syna Rona: *Hugo Weasley *Rose Weasley Od syna Georg'a: *Roxanne Weasley *Fred Weasley II Od syna Billa: *Victoire Weasley *Dominique Weasley *Louis Weasley Od syna Percy'ego: *Molly Weasley II *Lucy Weasley Osobowość i cechy charakteru Pani Weasley jest miłą i uprzejmą kobietą, a za razem dobrą matką. Molly jest pracowita i wykonuje wszystkie swoje obowiazki domowe. Cieszy się ona ze wszystkich sukcesów swoich dzieci i zwykle kupuje im za to nagrody. Kupiła ona sowę Percy'emu gdy został prefektem, a Ronowi nową miotłę. Poza tym chroniła swoje dzieci jak tylko mogła i gotowała im smaczne obiady. Molly nie rozpieszczała też swoich dzieci i kazała im czasem np: wyrzucić z ogrodu wszystkie gnomy. Gdy jej podopieczni nie posłuchali się jej lub zrobili coś niebezpiecznego i głupiego karała ich dosyć surowo. Wysłała kiedyś Ronowi wyjca do szkoły zaraz po tym jak dowiedziała się, że Harry wraz z Ronem przylecieli do szkoły samochodem pana Weasley'a. Zrobiła mu tym wstyd i groziła, że jeżeli zrobi to jeszcze raz, Ron wróci do domu. Jednak to nie Ron był głównym powodem złości Molly. Zwykle wywoływali ją bliźniacy, którzy mimo, że nie byli tchórzam, bali się matki. Pani Weasley była też bardzo miła dla Harry'ego odkąd pierwszy raz z nim rozmawiała. Zawsze traktowała go jak syna, a Harry był jej za to bardzo wdzięczny, bo Dursley'owie nigdy go tak nie traktowali. Molly była bardzo zadowolona z przyjazdów Harry'ego do Nory, ponieważ mogła go wtedy porządnie karmić czego Dursley'owie nigdy nie robili. Molly kochała Harry'ego jak własnego syna. Wygląd Pani Weasley jest miło wyglądającą kobietą, jednak gdy się zezłości wygląda bardzo groźnie. Ma ona płomiennorude włosy sięgające do ramion. Jest niska i pulchna, a jej oczy są koloru ciepłego brązu (odziedziczyła je po niej Ginny). Vernon Dursley po ich pierwszym spotkaniu powiedział, że jest ona bardzo przysadzista chociaż oczywiście jest to niesprawiedliwe osądzenie, ponieważ kobieta jest dużo chudsza i od niego i od jego syna Dudley'a. W 1996 roku naśmiewał się z niej także Draco Malfoy podczas meczu quidditcha. Śpiewał on wtedy swój hymn o tym, że Ron przegra mecz. Chwalił się on wtedy mówiąc, że sam ułozył ową piosenkę i chciał ułożyć jeszcze jedną zwrotkę lecz nie mógł znaleźć rymu do słowa "gruba". Magiczne zdolniści i umiejętności *'Czary gospodarstwa domowego' - wiadomo, że Molly była bardzo dobra w czarach tego typu. Umiała ona według Rona wyczarować pożywienie choć oczywiście jest to nie możliwe, więc musiała tworzyć je z tego co ma w domu. Gotuje ona smaczne obiady, a Harry gdy po raz pierszy ich skosztował powiedział, że to najlepsze jedzenie jakie w życiu jadł. Była poza tym ona prawdopodobnie bardzo uzdolnioną czarodziejka w tych sprawach. *'Zaklęcia uzdrawiające' - pani Weasley umiała uzdrowić większość otarć, zadrapań, siniaków itp. choć oczywiście nie uzdrowiłaby złamanej ręki lub nogi. Molly udowodniła, że jest całkiem dobra w tych sprawach gdy jej syn George wrócił razem z Remusem Lupinem po wyprawie siedmiu Potter'ów bez ucha. Powstrzymala ona krwawienie, ale powiedziała, że nie może mu ucha przywrócić. Nie udało się jej też usunąć siniaka Hermiony, który zyskała dzięki małej piąsteczce, która była jednym z produktów bliźniaków. *'Zaklęcia obronne' - Molly jest prawdopodobnie bardzo dobra w zaklęciach obronnych, lecz jej możliwości w tej dziedzinie nie są znane. Jednak przed bitwą o Hogwart rzuca wiele potężnych i złożonych zaklęć t *akich jak Protego Maxima. Wyczarowała ona wtedy tarczę obronną ponad i wokół Hogwartu. *'Pojedynki - '''nie ma pewności co do tego, że Molly była dobra w pojedynkach, lecz wiele razy to pokazywała. Szczególnie wykazała się w czasie drugiej bitwy o Hogwart w 1998 roku. Walczyła ona wtedy z Bellatriks (rzuciła śmiertelne zaklęcie na Ginny, ale chybiła o włos). Była bardzo rozwścieczona i za pomącą niezidentyfikowanych (lecz napewno całkiem niezłych) zaklęć zwyciężyła nad nią, zabijając ją. Pani Weasley była też członkiem nowo reaktywowanego Zakonu Feniksa co też świadszyło o jej dobrym posługiwaniu się różdżką i o znajomości wielu zaklęć. *'Czarna Magia - Molly z pozoru jest dobroduszną, miłą i uprzejmą kobietą, lecz gdy się złości potrafi być groźna. Pokazuje to w 1998 roku. Była wtedy wściekła na Bellatriks, a ona potrafiła ją wtedy uśmiercić, a wiadome jest, że nie ma zaklęcia uśmierciającego, które nie jest czarnomagiczne. Nie używała ona jednak, ani nie chciała używać Czarnej Magii na codzień. Wykazywała tą zdolnośc tylko przeciw Śmierciżercą. *'Zaklęcie patronusa - '''nie wiadomo czy Molly potrafiła wyczarować patronusa, lecz jest to możliwe patrząc na jej umiejętności magiczne, a z pewnością są one duże. *'Eliksiry - pani Weasley była prawdopodobnie dobra w eliksirach. Mówiła ona, że gdy chodziła jeszcze do Hogwartu ważyła eliksir miłosny. *'''Zaklęcia niewerbalne - '''jets to dosyć trudna dziedzina magii, ale prawdopodobnie Molly ją potrafiła gdyż uczy się tego w Hogwarcie na szóstym roku (nie wszyscy ją opanowują). Molly mogła też użyć zaklęć niewerbalnych w pojedynku przeciw Belatriks, ponieważ nie wiadomo jakim zaklęciem ją zabiła. Relacje Rodzina Prewett Molly urodziła się w rodzinie Prewett, lecz jej relacje z matką i ojcem nie są znane. Prawdopodobnie są one podobne do kontaktów z rodziną Weasley. Jest jednak pewne, że Molly utrzymywała bliskie kontakty z braćmi bliźniakami - Fabianem i Gideonem. Należeli oni do Zakonu Feniksa i podczas pierwszej wojny czarodziejów i zostali zamordowani przez pięciu Śmierciożerców. Molly była bardzo smutna i zdruzgotana po ich śmierci, więc trzeba założyć, że kochała braci. Pani Weasley gromadziła też (prawdopodobnie) stare przedmioty braci. Przykładem jest zegarek, który kiedyś należał do Fabiana, i który Molly dała Harry'emu na siedemnaste urodziny. Miała ona także wujka, który nazywał się Ignacy Prewett. Jest to drugie imię Percy'ego, któremu Molly nadał to imię na jego cześć. Rodzina Prewett nie przykładała wagi do czystości krwi, chociaż od wieków nie pojawił się w tej rodzinie charłak. Rodzina Weasley Molly miała dobre kontakty z dziećmi. Nie rozpieszczała ich, ale także nie znęcała się nad nimi. Kupowała im nagrody za sukcesy i karała za wpadki. Jest ona bardzo srogą matką, lecz choć dzieci (nawet bliźniacy) się jej boją wszczyscy ją kochają. W Hogwarcie gdy Hermiona Granger została prefektem i złapała Freda i George na testowaniu swoich magicznych przedmiotów na przerażonych młodszych uczniach Fred i George żarowali z niej, lecz, gdy ona zagroziła listem do ich matki przerazili się. Pomimo tego Molly robiła dla dzieci co tylko mogła. Wszyscy bracia i jedna siostra mieli podręczniki do Hogwartu, niektórzy miotły, a inni zwierzęta. Matka gotowała im też pyszne i duże porcje jedzenia. Molly zależało też bardzo na tym żeby jej dzieci pracowały w Ministerstwie Magii jak ojciec. Była zła na bliźniaków z powodu tego iż nie chcieli podjąć się tego zawodu i otworzyć sklep "Magiczne dowcipy Weasley'ów". Chociaz była ona zadowolona widząc, że praca im się powodzii, że dużo zarabiają. Nie zawsze jednak Molly utrzymywała przyjazne stosunki z dziećmi. Percy pokłócił się z ojcem, który zamiast być dumny z synam, że awansował na młodszego asystenta Ministra Magii mówi mu, że Knot chce miec w jego rodzinie szpiega. Kłótnia rozpowszechniła się na dużą skalę i Percy wyprowadził się. Molly bardzo to przeżyła emocjonalnie. Kiedy ktoś wspomniał o Percy'm zaczynała szlochać. Stan Molly pogorszył się jeszcze bardziej kiedy wysłała do Percy'ego sweter i inne prezenty bożonarodzeniowe, a sy je zwyczajnie odesłał. Harry Potter Harry poznał panią Weasley na stacji King's Cross w Londynie, pomogła mu wejść do świata czarów. Potter zaprzyjaźnił się z jej synem Ronem. W wakacje po pierwszym roku Harry pierwszy raz przybył do Nory i to jeszce latającym samochodem. Molly bardzo nakrzyczała na synów, którzy polecieli po Pottera w nocy. Harry jednak ani razu nie był narażony na krzyki Molly pod jego adresem. Molly i Artur byli dla Pottera jak rodzice, dlatego że nigdy ich nie miał nie licząc jednego roku. Harry zawsze spędzał choć część wakacji u Weasley'ów. Molly nigdy go nie wyprosiła, była zawsze bardzo uprzejma i wyrozumiała. Troszcząc się o Harry'ego zdecydowanie sprzeciwiała się powiedzeniu mu o tym, że Syriusz Black uciekł w 1993 roku. Molly w 1995 roku bardzo kochała i troszczyła się o Harry'ego, ponieważ jej bogin po wszystkich Weasley'ach przybrał postać martwego Harry'ego. 478px-Mollysola.jpg Ginny and Molly.jpg Molly.jpg Molly weasley.jpg undefined|undefined|link=undefined Molly_Weasly_dueling.jpg|Molly Walczy z Bellatrix w Wielkiej Sali ("Nie w moją córkę, TY SUKO!) de:Molly Weasley en:Molly Weasley fr:Molly Weasley ru:Молли Уизли Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Rodzina Weasley Kategoria:Rodzina Potter Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru